Celmisia
by Forever Sky
Summary: Danny thought that today would be like any other, constant ghost attacks, Dash's teasing, and protecting the people of Amity. Danny never fathomed the ghosts would band together, let alone do the one thing he dreads the most...
1. Chapter 1

Danny sighed as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes with his elbows placed along the outside rim of the desk. For Danny it was like any other day, he arrived at school with barely enough energy to lift his head, let alone pay attention to the lecture. Every day was a battle for the halfa, both physically and mentally. When he wasn't busy trying to not fall asleep he was on the constant search for invading specters, as they were an ever present threat for the city of Amity Park. Many people loathed ghosts, as they were the cause of damage to the city on an hourly basis, and if it weren't for Danny many would have left the haunted city. Danny served as a protector for the inhabitants of Amity Park, sacrificing his social life and education to ensure the safety of the citizens. Despite these heroic actions many of the people still saw Danny's ghost half as a threat and commonly associated him with those that frequently attack the city. That didn't matter to Danny though, he knew no one else could do the job that he could, and so he took it upon himself to deliver the city of Amity Park from the overhanging darkness, courtesy of the alternate dimension ghosts. No matter the cost, Danny knew that this was his job, and he'd do anything to protect the people of Amity Park.

Danny decided to rest his eyes for a moment as Lancer was busily scratching his chalk against the chalkboard. Though Danny's acute hearing picked up every screech he made, he had long ago learned to tune these things out, as it wasn't a sign of danger. All he needed was a few moments of sleep...

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny's eyed shot open immediately, searching for anything that was a threat. Danny sighed upon the realization that it was nothing more than his overweight Language Arts teacher yelling at him for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, trying to stifle a yawn. The balding teacher crossed his arms, a frown plastered to his face.

"If you fall asleep again you're detention time will be doubled. Are we clear, Mr. Fenton?" Danny looked down at his desk, raven bangs obscuring his sky blue eyes.

"Yes, Sir." Lancer turned back to him and proceeded with the lesson. Danny ignored the snorts of laughter and picked up his pencil, tracing the engravings in the desk. His left hand made its way to his cheekbone while his right continued to trace the markings. After a few moments of boredom Danny threw the pencil on the desk and turned his gaze outside, day dreaming of soaring through the limitless sky...

Danny closed his mouth abruptly, feeling the familiar cold tingle rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but ended up choking on it instead.

"Are you all right, Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked, turning his blue gaze to meet the teen.

"Um, can I get some water? I think I have something caught in my throat." Danny said, coughing again for good measure. Lancer sighed and nodded. Danny fast walked to the door and sped down the hallway, which was clear for the most part. A few students were sauntering through the hallways, trying to buy their time before returning to the prison that was their homeroom. He couldn't blame them, after all.

Danny slipped inside of the boy's bathroom and closed his eyes as the two haloes engulfed him, turning him into his half ghost alter ego. Danny flew through the ceiling and scanned the area around the school, searching for the ghost that was roaming the grounds. Danny's eyes quickly found what they were looking for, and Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Too easy," Danny smirked, giving chase to the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost spun around and promptly lifted his arms above his head.

"_Beware!_ For I, the almighty Box Ghost, will finally defeat you this very box!" Danny raised an eyebrow at the smaller ghost.

"Really?" He said, not entirely interested.

"It is time for you to meet your _doooom!"_ The ghost yelled, throwing the box at the halfa. Danny merely turned intangible and yawned.

"That all you got?" The Box Ghost looked shocked and quickly turned tail, flying off at full speed.

"Hey, get back here!" Danny yelled, giving chase to the ghost.

"Never!"

_**~DP~FH~TS~DP~**_

"That took longer than I expected," Danny said to himself, landing back inside the stall to revert back to his human form. "And I didn't even find him." Danny shook his head as he exited the bathroom. He frowned, the lights were out and it looked as though school had been let out for the day. The halfa brought his watch to his face, seeing that it was still first hour. He slipped down the hallways as quietly as possible, not sure what to expect. He slowly opened the door to Lancer's room, only to find it pitch black.

"Hello?" Danny mumbled, regretting it once he felt something strike him at the base of his neck. Giving a shout of pain he collapsed onto the floor, pain claiming his mind.

**Topaz Skye: Hey guys! Another fic by us, this was completely ForeverHalfa's idea and she typed up this chapter so please leave a review for her! I won't be writing any chapters until we are halfway through the fic unfortunately because I am taking my final exams in school before college. But hopefully I'll be able to edit and add little bits. So I hope you enjoyed the debut chapter by Forever Halfa! :)**

**ForeverHalfa: As TS said I did write the chapter and I'll be writing the first half of the story because of our schedules (Exams for the both of us, I have Drum Major auditions, etc. etc.). We'll try to update every two weeks or so, fingers crossed! Leave a review for us please? It brings us great motivation and not to mention brings a smile to our faces! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny!" A feminine voice shouted. Danny grunted and tried to roll away from the sound, but found that he couldn't. The halfa clenched his eyes together tightly, hoping that he was trapped in the fabric of his bedding.

"Five more minutes, mom." Came his reply, his head spinning.

"Danny, wake up!" Another voice chanted. Danny slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to disperse the blurs from his vision. His entire back felt sore and his hands and feet felt numb. Danny's icy eyes traveled down his legs, eyes widening in fear when he saw the ghostly binds around his ankles and wrists.

"W-what the heck?" He tried unsuccessfully pulling apart the binds, it was only then did he realize his situation.

He was in the cafeteria… with a bunch of the other students.

_And ghosts! _His mind added, sending a tremble throughout his body.

"Nice to finally see you awake, young halfa." A mechanical voice muttered, "We thought you'd never wake." Danny's eyes widened, eyes narrowing on those gathered in the cafeteria.

"It's about time you've paid, punk." A certain biker spat, cracking his knuckles. Danny gulped and looked around the room. Close to fifty kids were hand cuffed to the seats, which were tied to the table. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had their eyes on him, eyes that were wide with fear. Danny shook his head, raven bangs shadowing half of his face.

"What do you want?" Danny yelled, eyes on the verge of turning green.

"What do you think, you insolent child?" Technus flew over to him, his face only inches from Danny's.

"Not gonna happen." Skulker gave a deep laugh, rolling his green eyes in amusement.

"I'm sure you'll _change_ your mind soon enough." Danny bit his tongue, stifling the urge to throw some witty banter.

"Oh, what's wrong halfbreed? Ghost got your tongue?" Aragon gave Danny a light slap on each of his cheeks and proceeded to stick his lizard like tongue out at him.

"Get away from me!" Danny tried to kick the dragon ghost, but Aragon chuckled in amusement.

"You can't do anything to us, not while you're trapped in those _ghost proof_ binds." Danny's eyes were darting around the room, frantically searching for an escape. Everyone's stares bore in to him, the fear was evident.

"This is your show, halfa, and the show must go on." Skulker mused, picking the raven haired teen from his seat with the collar of his shirt. The ghost binds gave a tug at his wrists, signaling to Danny that he was on the far end of his leash.

"There's no way you can call for help and the humans are trapped outside, what're you gonna do?" Johnny taunted, a hand sliding under the red heads chin.

"Keep your hand off me, you creep!" Jazz yelled, flinching and twisting her body as far away from the vile dead spirit as humanly possible.

"Aw, come on kitten, don't you remember all of those great times we had together?" Johnny whispered, drawing closer to Jazz.

"You overshadowed me, you and your psychotic girlfriend!" In a flash there was an imprint of a hand on Jazz's right cheek, instantly flaring red.

"_You keep your hands _off _of her!"_ Danny screeched, eyes briefly turning an acidic green. The other ghosts smirked, Danny was pulled up higher, his skin threatening to spill blood from the strain.

"Dance, puppet, dance." Skulker threw Danny against the cold plastic, a menacing smile plastered in place.

"The perimeter is secured!" The box ghost droned, regaining tangibility as he passed through the ceiling. Aragon rolled his eyes and Johnny scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Say, why don't you check on your boxes, you know, prep them for scaring the puny human children?" The Box ghost stroked his chin, considering the thought.

"Mmhm, yes! I shall return will my glorious boxes of _doom!_ Beware for I, the _Almighty _Box Ghost, shall scare you like none have before! Fear me!" With a final shout of beware the overall wearing ghost disappeared, leaving everyone puzzled.

"I don't see why we need him, Skulker." Johnny mutter. "He's more of a nuisance, if anything."

"Everyone has their part in this, just watch yours, whelp." The mechanical ghost deadpanned. The students cowered as the ghosts passed by them, Danny all the meanwhile looking as though he was going to burst.

"Oh, don't worry, halfa, we'll be back soon with a present. A present just for _you._" He stressed eerily before disappearing with his brethren of ghosts behind the double doors, leaving the students, Lancer, and Danny all alone. Once again, all eyes were on him, filled with deep confusion and shock.

"...Well this is awkward."

**ForeverHalfa- I apologize for the shortness and quality of this chapter, this one proved very difficult for me to type. Good news is that all of my tests and projects are hopefully done for awhile, so hopefully chapters will be longer. Now who doesn't like that? And something else, something very important. Today, our fellow readers, is the day that Me and Topaz Skye first met right here on Fanfiction, under this amazing series. Who would've thought that ONE review would spark a friendship that spans the ocean and brings two authoresses together to write for a phantastic series? It's only been one year, but it's been filled to the brim. As a favor to us, review, as that is the very reason that the story is being written by us and read by you, please? :3**

**Topaz Skye- Wooooow one year has already gone by since I met ForeverHalfa…amazing! Leaving just one kind review in the Danny Phantom archive can start something cataclysmic. Literally gobsmacking! Hopefully this year will be filled with more fun and we will try to give you even more fanfics in the archive to read! Just reminding you all, ForeverHalfa, my bezzie mate, has written this chapter and so she gets all the credit. I only edited so only 1/100 of this chapter is actually mine. I will be writing when I have finished all my exams. So please review to let us know what you are thinking, and we'll try our best to meet your expectations!**

**Fovever Skye- Please review, it's our friendship anniversary, after all :D.**

**Thank you to:**

**For Reviewing: **

_Writers-block-Bgone, Fluehatraya, coopt98 and Daughter of Apollo1217_

**For adding Celmisia to your lists:**

_GollaG, katanne92813, starhedgehog1117, KPtwistepghost, thatgirlwithastorytotell, greekghostgirl, WordSmyth, bluedot, Chrizzie1, AkiTsuki-chan and Underworld Angel_

**For adding us (ForeverSky) to your lists:**

_bluedot_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny chewed on the outer layer of his lip while gluing his eyes to his converse, avoiding the accusing stares of his fellow classmates. By now most of the students of Casper High had had to deal with ghosts in one form or another, but not quite under circumstances such as these. The population of Amity was used to sporadic ghost attacks, generally hit and runs, but not a planned invasion and hostage situation. The only exception being was Pariah Dark's attempt to claim Amity Park as his own, though it was seen more as a hostile attack than a hostage crisis.

Danny didn't like it one bit, ghosts never planned things out to this degree. He never had to deal with a hostage situation of more than five people, let alone a couple dozen. He had an itch in the back of his mind that was constantly sending him warning signals, that this situation was not normal. The circumstances surrounding the ordeal didn't look good either, that much he knew. Danny knew exactly what they wanted, right down to the very last detail. The ghosts wanted to expose him for the freak that he was, to outcast him, _to shun him._

And Danny would rather go down kicking and screaming than let that happen.

Danny blew the bangs from his face, locking his gaze on to his two best friends that were chained at the opposite end of the table. Sam's eyes were teary, pink, and puffy, tank top torn in places that would signify resistance. Gazing into her amethyst eyes he knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. He was backed into a corner…with no way out.

Trapped.

Tucker didn't even meet his eyes, head lowered in frustration that casted a shadow over his disappointed expression. Danny watched as the techno geek's head rolled back and forth robotically. He was whispering something, though Danny couldn't decipher what.

The halfa looked next to him to find the form of Dash Baxter, who was quivering in fright. Danny half expected Dash to be shaking in anger, but the quarterback star was reduced to a bunch of shaking nerves.

"W-what do they want with you F-Fenton?" The jock stammered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The raven haired teen said quietly, eyeing the door.

"It seems as though they know you somehow." Mikey said, tugging at his restraint feebly. Danny rolled his eyes at the nerd.

"My parents are ghost hunters, they know I'm their son. They're probably hell bent for revenge or something."

"Then why are your restraints different, Daniel? Would you care to enlighten us?" Danny eyes immediately shot to the sound of the authoritative voice, which belonged to none other than Mr. Lancer. Danny sucked in a breath of air; his mind was whirring for a believable excuse. He glanced at Tucker and Sam for help but neither of them responded. Danny was not entirely ready to answer the question as this could jeopardize his secret.

"...I dunno," The half ghost murmured. "Maybe they think I'm a threat or something?" Danny was grabbing for straws, hoping that the majority bought it. "Because my parents hunt ghosts...?" It was more of a question than a confident statement. Dash laughed weakly, the sound dying mostly in his throat.

"You? A threat?" The jock gave another small laugh, suddenly his nervousness ceased to exist and Dash was back to his normal self, bullying Danny. "Hell will freeze over before I'll believe that." Danny clenched his eyes closed in irritation.

"Dash, not the time," Kwan chided gently. "At least those ghosts are pickin' on Fenton instead of you." Dash nodded in agreement, sending a smirk towards Danny.

"People, we need to figure a way out of this! Does anyone have any ideas?" Mr. Lancer said, effectively changing the subject, he was eager to escape from the clutches of ghosts.

"Well, I think our first problem is getting out of these cuffs." Valerie tugged on her handcuffs, "Though these things are as tough as nails. We need a pick or something..." The Latina raised her cuffed hand above the table.

"Oh, oh! I have an idea!" Sam looked at her incredulously.

"You actually have a brain? I thought it was all hot air." The goth sneered. Paulina stuck her nose up in the air.

"Oh, was someone talking? I couldn't hear anything!" Paulina said with faked confusion, dramatically throwing her head back.

"Well at least I'm not a shallow, stuck up-"

"_Quiet!_" Danny yelled. Everything became quiet, all eyes back on him. Danny inhaled and exhaled loudly, eyes barely restrained from turning bright green.

"Nothing's gonna get done if we just bicker with each other!" The halfa yelled. "In case none of you have noticed we're being held hostage by ghosts, we have no way out, _and you guys won't stop yelling at each other!_" Danny's eyes shone green, effectively startling everyone in the room.

"Dude...did you see that?" Kwan asked his best friend. Dash nodded silently.

A wave of horror washed over Danny.

"Sam...?" Danny's voice quivered greatly, anxiety lacing his shaky voice. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to convey her message to the irate halfa. Danny swallowed, blinking his own eyes multiple times to chase away the emerald plaguing his irises.

"Well, this is an interesting development." All heads turned to the door, jaws sinking to the floor.

"Indeed, I, Technus, say that the brat has dug himself into an even deeper hole!" The Master of Technology mused. "Ah, this is too priceless!" Skulker rolled his green eyes at his colleague.

"Whelp, have you come to terms yet?"

"You know it's gonna take a lot more than words to convince me to do anything." Danny growled venomously. Skulker grinned widely, holding up a vial containing a bright green liquid.

"Then it's time for your medicine, whelp."

* * *

**ForeverHalfa** – So sorry for the delay everyone! With finals and being enrolled into Driver Ed. last minute kinda messed up my schedule...and by kinda I mean a lot. I passed the written portion today with flying colors, so I decided to finally crank out the next chapter for all of ya. I hoped you enjoyed, and the next chapter should hopefully be out relatively quickly. Your guys' feedback really motivates us, so thanks for all of the kind words you've been sending! :D

**Topaz Skye** – Hey! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! But tada it seems ForeverHalfa has left you with a cliffhanger! She wrote this chapter so all the credit goes to her, I only edited and if you edit ForeverHalfa's work then you know there isn't much to edit because it's already amazing as it is XD I hopefully shall be writing the next chapter! Once again sorry for the lateness, I had my last major exams of high school, and FH also had lots of exams to get through. She's placed a timetable on her profile so check that out if you really need to. Just to make it easier, I will now be adopting the American spellings of phrases since most of the Danny Phantom fandom uses the American spelling. See you all next time! Oh drop a review, please? :)

**Forever Sky – **If you could please possibly review that would be awesome! Thanks!

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

coopt98, fairyana, Fluehatraya, KPtwistepghost and writers-block-Bgone

**Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alerts!**

DizzlyPuzzled, Laora, FentonCrazy, Ashlee Swift, merez520, dragonssister and Mari Roza

**Thanks for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list!**

Fairyana and chacha 123456789

**Thanks for adding us to your Favorite Authors list!**

fairyana


	4. Chapter 4

Skulker smirked as he confidently strode towards Danny, who was helplessly chained to the table. Danny thrashed wildly; desperately trying to break apart the ghostly binds. Realizing that his attempts were futile, he used his last ounce of dignity to send a glare at the robot and instinctually growled as Skulker approached.

The ghost of metal spared a menacing glance at Danny's fellow classmates.

"If anyone dares interfere with our business, I'll make sure that you endure a slow and painful death. Your afterlife will become living nightmare!" He sneered.

One could tell all the students feared for their lives, it was etched into their faces as they visibly tried to shrink away from Danny. The students continued to back away until the binds chafed their wrists. It was as if they were two of the same poles of a magnet facing each other, repelling each other naturally. Sam and Tucker were furiously wracking their brains to worm their way out of this situation, the cogs frantically turning in their minds.

"Look at your human classmates, whelp! See how afraid they are of you!"

Taking advantage of Danny's moment to worriedly gaze over to Sam, Skulker roughly grasped Danny's arm and stabbed the needle harshly into his skin. The bright green liquid was slowly being ejected in to his system. The veins in the immediate area took on a sickly green hue, indicating its rapid, and tortuous progression.

Danny unleashed an ear splitting cry of pain, electric shocks running down his spine, jolting him in random intervals.

"What are you doing!" Sam shouted from afar, her violet eyes bulging with concern. Tucker remained as still as statue, watching intently for Skulker's next move.

Skulker laughed loudly, placing his hand on his hips to give a menacing appearance and looked down upon Danny.

"The liquid I just injected in to you will make you change whether you want to or not! These humans will be even more scared! So scared that they'll resort to rash decisions that will lead to your demise to save their own skin!"

With that Skulker proudly left the room, leaving a shell shocked Danny to his doom…

The halfa was submerged in his thoughts that whirred around in his mind; he concentrated on taking his mind off all the pain and all the stares he was receiving… Why did this always happen to him? He thought sadly.

As time passed, the shocks got increasingly worse. They were more frequent and the pain gee to such such an intensity that Danny moaned each time, supressing the need to scream.

It felt like his body was on fire.

The only way to solve this was to transform, but that would create even more complications. For that reason, Danny continued to use his will in order to persevere. It was _his_powers, _his _secret to tell, he did not want to succumb to the 'medicine'.

"Hey! Why does Fenturd look as if he is having fits?" Dash spoke up.

"Uh I don't know, Dash? Maybe it was because of the thing Skulker injected into him?" Sam retorted, thick with sarcasm.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked, his tone was laced with concern.

Danny gave him a tired look; he sighed heavily and shook his head. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, and with one last attempt he tried breaking the bind, he realized that this was it. It was a hopeless situation. With his last drop of strength thirstily soaked up Danny collapsed on to the table.

"Danny!" His two best friends yelled in unison.

Suddenly blinding white rings split across Danny's waist, and everyone stared in wonder as they washed over Danny. Instead of the wimpy Fenton that everyone knew, he was replaced by a hero, one wearing his trademark black and white jumpsuit with the famous DP logo printed on it. His hair was bleached white, and had his eyes not been shut one could tell they were a blazing green.

What started out as shocked gasps, quickly turned in to conversations of disbelief that exploded throughout the room.

But they all had the same statement going round their heads like a repeating record.

'Fenton is Phantom.'

* * *

**Thank you for adding this story to your favourites!**

PerformanceLover, CrazyCoffeeKat, dphantom . angel (sorry about the spacing in your penname, fanfiction won't accept it for some reason), Duchess of Dorks, WingedNinja28, RedHeadsRock1010, Nova Fearnewood and 2Belle26

**Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts!**

CrazyCoffeeKat, dphantom . angel , WingedNinja28, RedHeadsRock1010, Nova Fearnewood, SplatteredPaint08, 2Belle26, AspergianStoryteller, littlestorywriter, Arica Duke, werekit and L.J.

**Thank you for adding us to your author alerts!**

CrazyCoffeeKat, WingedNinja28, Nova Fearnewood and 2Belle26

**Thank you for adding us to your favourite authors list!**

2Belle26

**Thank you for reviewing!**

dphantom . angel, CrazyCoffeeKat, WingedNinja28, DizzlyPuzzled, Nova Fearnewood and 'anonymous'

If you are going to leave a review that is anonymous, could you leave a name so that we can thank you properly and not refer to you as anonymous'? :)

* * *

**Forever Sky** – Thanks for reading!

**ForeverHalfa** - Hello everyone! FH here from Cape Caneveral, Florida! Yes, THE CC mentioned in RT. Anyways, this beautiful chapter was written by Topaz Skye! So all the credit goes to her! I apologize for the abbreviations, my phone is on 2% battery after geeking out at NASA. Again, thank you for reviewing, faving, everything! :D

**Topaz Skye** – Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I had a hard time writing this considering I did not write the last few chapters and I'm trying to get in the swing of things. We had an amazing amount of feedback last time so thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

An unnerving silence filled the cafeteria, so quiet that the only thing to be heard was the shallow breaths of shocked students. They dared not move, their limbs seemingly frozen as they stared at their collapsed classmate. Some expressions suggested complete and utter confusion, while others simply continued to stare blankly ahead. Even Sam, Tucker, and Jazz remained as still as statues, they all knew that Danny was able to take care of himself and endure a certain amount of pain, but to see him collapse and apparently give up was disturbing.

They never thought that it would come to this, Danny being forced to change against his will in front of his school. Not only that, but Danny was indisposed, the shot had traumatized him as though it was a common stun gun. One didn't have to look too closely to see the excess electricity glide across his pale skin, all of it now originating from his cuffed hand.

The hybrid sucked in a gasp, his face turning so his right ear lay on the table. Pain was evident in his face from the way that he clenched his teeth. His eyes were tightly closed while his free hand clawed at the one that restrained him.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Tucker said quietly, not taking his eyes off Danny as he shook his head in disbelief.

Jazz lowered her gaze, suddenly unable to look at Danny.

"This is all my fault, had I been more helpful he could've gotten more sleep! Or-"

"Jazz!" Sam interrupted. "Now isn't the time for that, we need to help Danny, and fast! That restraint is ghost proof and it's hurting him!" She was ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"That's not the only thing that's hurting him, silly girl! Little do any of you pathetic humans know, this is being broadcasted all across this puny land of rules!" Technus bellowed. Jazz frowned, her gaze steadily watching the Master of Technology.

"...Wait, you mean the United States?"

"Haha, yes! See?" The ghost flung his hand towards a camera located on the opposite wall, camouflaged with its surroundings. It was cleverly hidden, out of sight, yet in a strategic position to capture everything. Sam's eyes widened, realizing the implications of what he meant.

"No, you didn't! As if torturing him wasn't enough, now you do this!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted, trying to grasp at her flailing arm. Sam continued to pull against Tucker, the cuff on her wrist tearing her skin until red liquid started to seep out..

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Sam roared, red coloring her cheeks. "You all will pay, do you hear me-!" Tucker clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Now isn't the time for that, we need to help Danny!" He whispered harshly. The raven haired girl looked into the techno geek's eyes, anger clearly visible in her violet eyes. She inhaled, looking down into her lap.

"You're right." She murmured, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Sam turned to face the ghosts, only to find that most of them were grinning like maniacs. Skulker's smirk was obviously the largest of them all, clearly entertained with her outburst.

"Your anger is quite amusing, human girl." Skulker moved closer to Sam, only inches from her face. "Your face is flawless, I wonder how the whelp would react if I blemished it a little." Sam's eyes dilated with fear as her body shook. Skulker's hand was poised above his own head, ready to slap her clean across her tear-stricken face. Her entire body contracted and turned, a reflex she had developed from months of ghost hunting. She opened her eyes just a sliver as she felt the slight wind brush past her face, and what she saw, gave her a brilliant idea.

There, dangling from Skulker's waist was a skeleton shaped key that held a bright green aura. The key itself was floating in midair, easily recognizable as a ghostly object. Sam's mind quickly put two and two together, realizing that _this_ was the key to freeing Danny, with a swift kick, the key was sent flying into the air.

"Yes!" All eyes followed the arc the key took as it sailed through the air, clattering to a stop at the far end of room.

"I may not know what this is, but you baddies are totally not getting this!" The Latina yelled, holding up the key and waving it around.

"No!" Technus leapt towards Paulina, only to cringe in pain as she unleashed a blood curdling scream as she threw the key to Kwan. Kwan then smiled and nodded simultaneously at Dash before tossing it, who then held it to Danny wrist. The cuff lost its glow and abruptly disappeared from view. The lightning seized, silencing the pained groans from Danny.

The ghosts flinched. Suddenly the fight became fairer and the tables were turned.

Slowly but surely, Danny stirred from his collapsed state on the cafeteria table. The halfa's white hair covered his eyes and most of his face, hiding his expression thoroughly. His ghostly aura flared, suggesting anger beyond comprehension. His hands lit up with the brightest of greens, curling like flames. The white bangs parted from his face, revealing two shining orbs of absolute terror.

"You've just made a grave mistake."

* * *

**Thank you for Reviewing!**

fairyana, KaiMiiru, Tay1019411, ThePhoenixDaughter, Splashfire, dphantom . angel, dannysamphan, RedHeadsRock1010, Pheek and 'Guest'

**Thank you for adding Celmisia to your Story Alerts!**

Elle Aitch, 1dgrayman, BeachCat, Kigyptnee, KaiMiiru, JuneLuxray2, Tay1019411, DomoLikesPie, LoViNgXtWiLiGhTxoxo, farticus3000, Himinee, Guilty Soul, dannysamphan, Kismesis 4evr and Pheek

**Thank you for adding Celmisia to your Favourite Stories!**

Tay1019411, alternate-universe-master, DomoLikesPie, Splashfire, Arica Duke, farticus3000, Himinee, juliarose555, dannysamphan, Kismesis 4evr, sperosvengence, Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter and Pheek

**Thank you for adding us to your Favourite Authors!**

dannysamphan

**Thank you for adding us to your Author Alerts!**

JuneLuxray2, Tay1019411, Arica Duke

**Much appreciated, thanks!**

* * *

**ForeverSky** – Thank you for reading!

**ForeverHalfa~ **So...yeah. I've been super busy with Marching Band this past month, not to mention I've injured myself while there ^^". I start school next Tuesday and unfortunately I have a cousin coming over tomorrow until Sunday, so it looks like I won't have any time to update. I also apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, the next one will be better, I promise T.T".

**Topaz Skye** – Hey guys! Sorry this chapter came out so late, me and FH were super busy. Me, with my school results and enrolment and FH with her musical activities. Hope this chapter can satisfy you for now! Next chapter will be mine so I'll try and write as much as I can with FH editing, we'll work super hard on it and uphold that promise. I start school on 10th September so we'll see how it goes. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

"_You've just made a grave mistake."_

Danny slowly positioned himself into a low crouch, getting ready to pounce on the nearest enemy while the ghosts shrank back in fear and cowered in the shadows. All of the students allowed themselves a little smirk. Phantom was back and the ghosts were going to pay.

"Who did this?" Danny growled.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost and they did!...Fear me!" The Box Ghost gestured at Skulker and Technus. Danny's eyes narrowed in hatred, tensing before leaping at Skulker. A green ecto-blast was readied in his hand to fire at a moment's notice. Anger fuelled Danny's strength, the serum that Skulker had injected made him feel slightly dizzy, making him feel humiliated in front of his classmates. He was Danny Phantom, _he_ was supposed to protect people, not be tossed around like a ragdoll.

And, there was his secret...

His secret was revealed to the whole of the United States. Sure it wasn't the whole world, but gossip spreads like wildfire, especially if it's about a weird kid with ghost powers.

But most importantly, what would his parents think? Surely by now they would be glued to the TV. Danny was not looking forward to whatever was going follow.

Danny steeled his mind into concentrating on the fight, locking up all the doubts as he would deal with them later. After multiple punches and kicks, not even Skulker could put up a good fight. The cheers from the students pushed Danny onward even though exhaustion was beginning to settle and overcome him.

"Who's next?" Danny huffed.

One by one the ghosts either fell by Danny's hand or fled to some remote location within the school. Danny sunk to his knees, head dizzy from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Hey Danny, I know you're tired and all, but could you take off these stupid handcuffs?" Sam said lightly, rattling the handcuffs against the chair.

Using his hands like guns, he fired small ecto-blasts that were strong enough to break through the cuffs, but not enough to hurt the hand of the person it was being directed at.

Once everyone was out of their binds they all gravitated to Danny, and what began as a quiet murmur of questions directed at him slowly turned in to an aggressive paparazzi like situation. Sam and Tucker jumped in, quickly separating the relentless crowd.

"Listen! Danny isn't going to answer your questions, so get back." Sam stood in a defensive position, ready to shove back anyone who was going to step out of line.

"Yeah, just leave him alone!" Tucker added, mimicking the same pose as Sam.

Knowing that they would get nowhere near Danny with Sam and Tucker around, the crowd dissipated and ventured to a corner of the cafeteria with their respective social groups.

"What do we do next, Danny?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Well we can't get out of here just yet," Danny eyed the faint glow of the shield outside of the window. "We need to destroy the shield, or somehow disable it. We need everyone to split up and search the entire area. There should be a device hiding nearby powering it."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Fenton residence…_

"Jack! Look at the news!" Maddie yelled frantically from the kitchen. Jack stumbled up the basement steps into the room, settling down next to Maddie at the table.

"_Across America, a strange video has been broadcasted from an unknown network. The source is believed to originate in Amity Park, which is famous for ghosts manifestations and general havoc. One of the most famous ghosts is Danny Phantom, who can be usually found flying in to save the day. However it looks like he's the one in trouble today. We are looking at this video live in Casper High where the students are tied up in the cafeteria. It has been revealed that Danny Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, famous for ghost hunting, is none other than Danny Phantom."_

"Danny's a ghost? Well that can't be right!" Jack knitted his brows together.

"But the video proves otherwise, he's a ghost, Jack...half ghost." Maddie insisted. Simultaneously they jumped up and the Fenton couple loaded their RV with an arsenal of weaponry, shooting off in the direction of the school, skirting around any obstacles in their path.

* * *

"Hey Danny! Over here, I think I might have found the power source!" Dash waved from beneath a table. Danny flew over to his location. The device was bulky, flashing with little multi-coloured lights, it wasn't very difficult to miss.

"Tuck, we've found the device. Can you take it down?"

"Piece of cake! Aaaaaand 3…2…1. Done! The shield's down, Danny, we're good to go!" Tucker happily announced, tapping away on his PDA.

Danny stood up, and with a flash of white rings, he once more returned to his human form. All the students beamed at him, surrounding Danny with a round of thunderous applause. Over the roar of laughter and happiness, a booming stampede steadily approached, causing the glassware in the cafeteria to shake and clink together. Mr Lancer stood amidst the wild teens, sticking out like a sore thumb, pointing at Danny with a horror struck face.

"I guess this sort of explains all the absences, Mr. Lancer?" Danny said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. His grin disappeared quickly when the doors of the cafeteria burst open and a flood of adults swept in. Immediately afterwards he felt a cold metal object nudge the back of his head, while piercing sound of an ecto gun rang in his ears with only a faint neon green glow from the corner of his eye. Mr. Lancer surely wasn't pointing at him…He was pointing to whomever was behind him.

"Don't move."

* * *

**Thank you for Reviewing!**

dannysamphan, WordSmyth, Pheek, RedHeadsRock1010, KaiMiiru, SailorSea, Gammjia, Beach Cat, blackjay48, alternate-universe-master and Splashfire.

**Thank you for adding Celmisia to your Favourites!**

KaiMiiru, forever-stained-crimson, Beach Cat, FanficChic2, shinohime-chan and Darkgirl12.

**Thank you for adding Celmisia to you Alerts!**

forever-stained-crimson, SailorSea, Gammjia, alternate-universe-master, ksimon 100, Fleury's Apprentice70, mixingmaster, BlueGhoul, Madiphan99 and kylae.

**Thank you for adding us to either your Author Alert or Favourites or both!**

Pheek, forever-stained-crimson and alternate-universe-master.

**Forever Sky – We appreciate your support for this story!**

**Topaz Skye** – Hey guys completely my fault that this chapter is out so late. I just recently started college, so I'm working extra hard to make sure I get into a good uni. According to FH's plan we've got one more full chapter until the Epilogue. Thank you to **BeachCat** for the suggestion of adding a scene with the view of the outside looking in to the situation. So, Danny's at point blank, but who do you think is behind the gun?

**ForeverHalfa – **Not much to say, I've been sick for the past two months and my computer crashed twice. Needless to say it wasn't high on the priority list to get fixed (according to my parents). Other than that I've just been busy with Marching band, so hopefully me and TS can update more frequently now that we have a routine.

**Forever Sky- **Thank you for reading and your continued support!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's mouth instantly clammed shut, all coherent thought leaving his mind, forcing him to utter but a single word.

"Valerie," He whispered, eyes locked straight ahead.

"Ya got that right, ghost punk! Or should I call you Danny?" Valerie said, no emotion detectable in her voice. Her stance even seemed robotic from her toes to her unblinking eyes. Her index finger gripped the trigger slowly, the miniscule amount of pressure pushing it inwards slightly. An audible gasp escaped Danny as she pressed the barrel farther into his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Danny looked down to the floor and turned his head to the left just enough for Valerie to see one of his icy blue eyes.

"You love me." He said gently, just loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. Valerie's finger abruptly left the trigger, slightly shocked at what he said.

"You ruined my life!" She screamed, ecto-gun flying from her hand before clattering to a stop somewhere nearby.

"You broke my heart." He countered, now facing the irate ghost huntress.

"I thought I was protecting you!" She yelled, anger fuelling her. "It's only now that I realize that my enemy and love are the same being! The evil ghost that got my dad fired turns out to be the caring guy that I loved so deeply, so passionately, that I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for his well being! I cried that night I broke up with you, Danny, because I could only imagine how _you_ felt. It's only now do I discover that all of those tears were in vain. After all, how am I supposed to protect you from yourself?" She gave a dark chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I never wanted to be protected! I had lived that life until freshman year, and now I have the chance to be the protector, and I'll be damned if I can't be." Danny crossed his arms, eyes solely focused on his former love.

He transformed once again, he held his hand upright to his face, green energy swirling within his palm.

"Look at what I can do. I've been gifted with these powers and every day I go out there, putting myself at risk, to save innocent people!"

Valerie took an involuntary step backwards, eyeing Danny's hand with suspicion.

"But your humanity has suffered in return! You're a ghost, Danny! I don't know what you're thinking, are you sincere, or out to waste me? You've tried to in the past-"

"Name one time I've tried to do that, Valerie." Danny deadpanned. Valerie stiffened, brown eyes darting from one part of the cafeteria to another.

Their classmates surrounded them, captivated by their conversation; it was as if they were watching the latest episode of their favourite drama. Tucker was tugging Sam back, sensing she was going to have an outburst.

"Well... what about the time you dragged me into the Ghost Zone?"

"You mean when Skulker captured us and took us to his lair to duel it out? If I remember correctly we were both in the same boat, trying to escape Skulker with our heads intact." The halfa shook his head, snowy bangs obscuring his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Valerie, or anyone else for that matter." Danny reached a gloved hand out towards the distressed teen, but she turned away, smacking it aside with a face of disgust.

"You're a ghost, I hunt your kind." She said through clenched teeth.

"That's true," Danny instead grabbed one of her hands, wrapping his own around hers. "But I'm still human. You can feel my warmth, my pulse, and, most of all, I care about being human. Just because my DNA says I'm part ghost does not necessarily make evil. I'm no different now personality wise than I was a year ago, am I? Other than being exhausted and my grades taking a turn for the worst, am I truly acting different?" He questioned, looking into her green irises. Danny's eyes swept over the gathering crowd where he saw many people staring at him with curiosity, even his parents.

Danny did a double take, his breathing seized when he caught his parents stare. All troublesome thoughts of Valerie were suddenly banished from his mind.

"M-mom, dad..." Danny remained absolutely still, waiting for their verdict. The two shared a look, a small smile caressing their faces. Maddie stepped forward, all heads turning towards her as she approached her son. Huntress stood next to huntress, eyes locking in a way that showed that they had the same thoughts, that they understood each other as if in perfect harmonization.

"We believe you, Danny. Though I must say, I'm a little confused." His mother giggled a bit, then reaching out to hug her son. "But I am very proud of you." Danny smiled into his mother's hazmat, tears threatening to spill.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Jack joined in, crushing them all under a massive bear hug.

"That's m'boy!" He shouted joyfully. After a few moments they broke apart, causing all attention to divert back to Valerie. She sighed deeply, opening her eyes to show watery orbs.

"...It's going to take some getting used to."

Danny smiled.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

dannysamphan, DannyPhantomluver2, blackjay48, Pheek, Alexa Piper and Cryptological Mystic

**Thanks for adding Celmisia to your alert list!**

DannyPhantomluver2, obsessivereader95, Starnight11, AwesomeDragonGirl, Andipandi5, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Alexa Piper, Lethamis, Cryptological Mystic and sguirl2

**Thanks for adding Celmisia to your favourite list!**

DannyPhantomluver2, FanGirlStephie, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Cynder3601 and Cryptological Mystic

**ForeverHalfa- And there you have it folks! All that's left is the epilogue, which we'll hopefully get up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Topaz Skye/Midnight Glider- Hey! This is the final full chapter! Epilogue next which will wrap up things and that will be it! We have many more stories planned though so don't worry! Midnight Glider is my other account which I will be moving to permanently and I'll be dropping Topaz Skye in the next few weeks. Thank you for reading and please review as always!**

**Forever Sky- Thanks for reading and for all of your support!**


End file.
